


A cup of tea

by QueenAlice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tôi nói đây là lần cuối cùng Sherlock. TỰ LÀM TRÀ CỦA ANH ĐI!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cup of tea

4h sáng

Tại London giờ đây gần như là một ngày mới sắp bắt đầu. Ngoài phố Barker một vài người đã thức dậy để tập thể dục. Số còn lại thì vẫn đang yên giấc ngủ và John là một trong số đó.

Ba ngày qua, khi giúp Sherlock phá án anh đã không được chợp mắt một phút nào. Cuối cùng trời cũng đã rũ lòng thương và anh đã được một giấc ngủ an lành. Nhưng sự bình yên đó nhanh chóng chấm dứt khi cửa phòng anh bật ra rồi một giọng nói cất lên

“John, John! Dậy mau!”

Anh lấy gối che tai mình lại.Nhưng rồi tấm chăn của anh bị kéo ra

“JOHN! DẬY MAU!”

“CÁI GÌ?!” John tức giận ngồi dậy.

“Nhanh nhanh xuống đây.” Người đàn ông chạy xuống bậc cầu thang và ngoắc anh theo.

“Ôi trời” John thở dài, anh bước xuống giường trông bộ dạng còn ngáy ngủ rồi bước xuống cầu thang. “Chuyện gì vậy?” John dựa vào thành tường rồi gắp. Anh nhìn vào người đàn ông mặc áo khoác xanh đang ngồi trên ghế. “ John, tôi đang tập trung để suy nghĩ một vụ án mới!”

Anh gật gà gật đầu “Thì sao?”. Người đàn ông đó đứng dậy rồi đi về phía cửa sổ “Tôi cần một tách trà.”

Anh giật dậy “Hả?” Người đàn ông vẫn nhìn qua cửa sổ “Tôi cần một tách trà để có thể suy nghĩ về vụ án mới” John dần nghiêm túc “ Cậu nói cái gì?!” Người đó quay lại “Nếu nói những điều như vậy mà anh vẫn không hiểu thì tôi sẽ nói thẳng” Người đó ngồi xuống cái ghế bành gần đó “John, anh hãy làm cho tôi tách trà đi!”

John bức xúc “Cậu...Cái gì!?...Hả?!” anh nhìn vào đồng hồ “Cậu có biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi không?! BỐN giờ sáng đấy!” Người đó quay mặt đi như không thèm chú ý đến anh “Sherlock cậu có nghe tôi nói không hả!?”

Sherlock đứng dậy “Thì sao?” John kinh ngạc “Thì sao ư!? Sherlock anh có biết rằng là tôi đã thức cùng anh trong ba ngày qua không hả!?” Sherlock đi tới cái ghế sofa “Những gì tôi cần bây giờ chỉ là một giấc ngủ ngon lành thôi! Mà dường như anh không muốn như thế thì phải?” Sherlock ngồi xuống ghế rồi phẩy tay “Tôi làm tệ lắm! Anh làm đi!” John khoanh tay lại “Vì cái cớ nào mà anh lại gọi dậy tôi vào giờ này hả?”

Sherlock thở dài “Theo tính toán của tôi thì con người trung bình sẽ thức 26 tiếng có thể cho là vậy! Và một giấc ngủ 8 tiếng sẽ giúp họ tiêu hao hết 26 tiếng thức đó. Nhưng John, hôm qua anh đã ngủ lúc 9h nghĩ là nếu anh ngủ đủ 8 tiếng thì anh sẽ thức lúc 4h nhưng nếu tôi vẫn để anh ngủ tiếp tới 6h sáng thì cái thời gian 2 tiếng đó sẽ bị lãng phí thành ra thì tôi chỉ giúp anh tiết kiệm hơn thời gian thôi!” cậu đọc nó như đã thuộc rõ trong người.

John tức giận “Mặc kệ cái tiết kiệm thời gian gì của anh! Tôi còn phải đi ngủ!”

“Vậy anh có làm cho tôi không?” Sherlock hỏi ngây thơ.

“Không!” John từ chối thẳng từ rồi anh đi lên phòng mình. Vừa đi anh vửa lẩm nhẩm những câu nói chê trách Sherlock. Lên tới phòng mình John cuối cùng cũng được nằm lên chiếc gối êm của mình anh chuẩn bị nhắm mắt thì 

“JOHN! Tôi muốn tách trà của tôi!”

Lần này thì John đã hết kiên nhẫn anh cầm lấy cái gối rồi chọi vào mặt Sherlock “Tôi nói đây là lần cuối cùng Sherlock. TỰ LÀM TRÀ CỦA ANH ĐI!!!”

Sherlock chỉ đứng đó với khuôn mặt ngơ ngát.

~*~

Sáng hôm sau...

John mặc đồ chỉnh tề bước xuống phòng khách, anh giật mình “Chuyện gì đây?” Trước mặt anh bây giờ, Sherlock đang rót trà vào ly rồi cậu đi tới đưa cho anh “Uống đi!”

John thắc mắc nhìn theo Sherlock, cậu đi tới cái ghế của mình rồi ngồi xuống. “Sherlock cậu kêu bà Huston làm à?”

“Không, tôi tự làm đấy!” cậu trả lời bình thản nhưng điều đó lại làm John kinh ngạc “Cậu làm cái này!!!”

“Ừ thì sao?” John tròn mắt trước câu trả lời “Chúa ơi kì tích xuất hiện!” Sherlock cười “Lại ngồi đi!” John đi tới và ngồi xuống “Vậy cậu làm cái này là vì cái gì?”

“Tôi thấy có tội.” Cậu thở dài “Khi nhìn nhận lại những gì anh đã giúp tôi trong ba ngày qua tôi nghĩa mình nên để cho anh yên giấc” 

John cười “Cậu còn gì để nói nữa không?” Sherlock bắt đầu ấp úng “Tôi...xin...lỗi” John mỉm cười “Để tôi thử tài nghệ của cậu xem” rồi anh uống một ngụm và *Phụt* John sặc trà ra ngoài.

“Đã nói là tôi làm dở mà!” Sherlock bình thản. John liền lấy khăn lau. Khi đó anh nhìn vào cậu và cả 2 cùng bật cười.

Một lúc sau có tiếng điện thoại reng, Sherlock nghe một hồi rồi cậu tắt

“Chuyện gì vậy?” John hỏi.

“Có một vụ án mới” Sherlock nói. Hai người nhìn nhau “Đi không?”

 

John cười “Ừ”

~~End~~


End file.
